


Forever With You I Shall Be

by LyricXx



Category: Yaoi - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Kaiba - Freeform, M/M, Mokuba - Freeform, Seto - Freeform, Yaoi, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricXx/pseuds/LyricXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba is feeling an unnatural pull towards his brother.<br/>This feeling confuses him but he decides to confront Seto about his feelings.<br/>He asks a question, and receives more than he expected in the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever With You I Shall Be

**Author's Note:**

> &lt;&lt;.YAOI WARNING!.&gt;&gt;  
> ~ All rights go to Creator of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
> ~ The only piece of creativity that came from me in this Fan-Fic, is the storyline!

The sunset behind the mountains shined dimly across Domino City.

The clock on Kaiba's desk flashed 4:00 PM in bright red letters; he was bent over the desk with pen in hand scribbling his signature on various papers.

The door to his office opened in a dash; Mokuba ran in eagerly as he threw his backpack to the side.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted enthusiastically, he ran to his brother's side and placed his hands on Kaiba's. "…You're still working?"  
Kaiba glanced his brother's way as he placed the pen down on the calendar mat in front of him.

"Unfortunately. There's a lot to do…" He sighed as he turned the rolling chair he sat in to face Mokuba. His brother climbed easily into Kaiba's chair and sat on Kaiba's lap, Kaiba's arm wrapped lightly around Mokuba's shoulders as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "…But now that you're here I can relax a bit."

Mokuba glanced up at his brother's calm face.

"You need me to relax?"

"I like to have you here. It eases the headaches." A small hint of a smile was coming across Kaiba's lips as he opened his eyes. "…How was school?"

"It was…Good." Mokuba paused; he took Kaiba's hand in his and began fiddling with it. His eyes stared intently at the marks on his brother's hand. He was thinking hard.

"Something on your mind?" Kaiba asked, "You always seem to hold my hand when you're thinking something important."  
Mokuba continued to eye at his brother's hand, he traced his brother's palm with his finger gently.

"It's nothing important…"

"Is that so?" Kaiba pondered the thought for a moment; a small smirk appearing on his lips, "Then I suppose I should get back to work." He placed his hands underneath Mokuba's arms and lifted him from the chair.

As his feet touched the hardwood floor, Mokuba protested. "Nii-san!" He pouted.

Kaiba glanced his way; his elbow was propped up on the desk as he smiled.

"Hm?" A sly smile crossed his lips. "What is it, Otou-san?"

Mokuba stared at his brother; a small blush appeared over his cheeks. "…Um…" He crawled into his brother's lap; placing his legs around Kaiba's. Mokuba's arms wound around Kaiba's neck; his eyes remained on Kaiba's collarbone as he avoided his brother's eye contact. The blush across his face deepened.

"…" Kaiba placed his hand on Mokuba's chin and tilted his face up; his eyes met with his brother's. "Mokuba?" He placed his lips to Mokuba's forehead. Kaiba's lips could feel the heat radiate from his brother's forehead to his lips. "What is it you want to say?"

Mokuba could smell his brother's breath through his nose, it smelled like mint…But not an over-powering smell like the smell of someone who tries too hard to maintain fresh breath.

'I love this scent…' Mokuba thought; his eyes closed. He opened them again; Kaiba's eyes were level to his. "N-Nii…San?"

Kaiba's hands moved to the sides of Mokuba's face. He placed his lips to his brother's forehead again. "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind? I'm curious…"

Mokuba pushed lightly against his brother's chest.

'The way he treats me…Doesn't help…B-But…' Mokuba thought as his arms refused to press against his brother, '…I like it. When he holds me like this, so close…I feel right…' Mokuba closed his eyes and placed his hands against Kaiba's chest. His brothers arms wrapped around him securely.

"Not going to tell me, Otou-san?" He whispered.

"…Nii-san…" Mokuba sighed as he inhaled Kaiba's scent. "Nii-san..."

"Hm…You have a question?"

Mokuba looked up in surprise at his brother; Kaiba only smiled a light but caring smile. He tilted Mokuba's chin up again; their lips were merely inches apart. He touched his nose to his brother's.

"I can read you like a book Mokuba…But, I can only read your feelings. I can never tell what you're thinking."

Mokuba turned his face away from his brother's; Kaiba's lips touched Mokuba's cheek. It was much warmer than his forehead had been.

"S-Seto that's…Impossible." His eyes looked back towards Kaiba; he was smiling.

"You don't believe your oniisan?"

Kaiba nudged Mokuba's cheek with his nose; Mokuba could feel his face get redder with every touch and kiss Kaiba placed on him. His heart thudded in his chest.

"You're heart is beating fast, are you OK?" He guided Mokuba's face back to his.

"Nii-San…Our parents…Um…"

Kaiba leaned back; Mokuba moved his hands to his brother's waist and waited for him to say something in response. Kaiba's fingers interlaced as his elbows rested on the chair's arm rests. "Our…Parents…" He pondered the thought. For a moment everything was silent. "What about them?" His eyes closed.

'What does he want to learn about them? I don't understand; he never asked about them before.' Kaiba thought.

"Did they ever…Have strong feelings for someone…Already in the family?" Mokuba could feel the blush that had subsided return again. He was muttering almost every word; as he uttered his question Kaiba wrapped his arms around Mokuba's small waist. He pulled him close to his body; Mokuba held onto Kaiba's shoulders gently. Kaiba placed his head on Mokuba's shoulder, his face was turned towards his neck.

"…I'm not sure." He began. "We were young when they died…Why do you ask?"

Mokuba's hands moved to the sides of Kaiba's face; Kaiba's face was surprisingly warm.

"Um…Nii-san…I…"

"Otou-san?" Kaiba closed his eyes and took in a breath. Mokuba's scent filled his nose; he sighed the breath against Mokuba's neck. The touch of his breath made Mokuba shiver. Mokuba hadn't responded for several minutes.

'Should I tell him…What if he leaves…?' Mokuba wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck; he placed his face against his brother's hair. 'Nii-san…I don't want you to leave…'

"Seto I don't want you to leave…" His grip tightened. "…I don't want you…To…Leave me…" Kaiba lifted his brother into his arms; slowly he stood from the chair. As he walked down the hall to their shared bedroom he carried Mokuba as he did when they were younger.

"Mokuba…I've promised I wouldn't leave you." He whispered. "Do you forget?"

Mokuba shook his head fiercely; he could feel the damp clothing his tears caused beneath his face.

"Of course I haven't…! B-But Seto…Nii-san…"

Kaiba opened the door to their room; the room was only slightly lit from the sunset that had now darkened.

"Mokuba. I won't leave. Don't make me say it again." The tone in his brother's voice was aggravated; Mokuba cringed slightly at his tone. Kaiba noticed as he placed his brother beneath him on the bed. His placed a hand to his cheek. "I'm not angry…But you know I don't like to repeat myself." His lips touched Mokuba's slightly. A tender brotherly kiss. "Now…What is it you want to say?"

He sat down and leaned against the propped up pillows that lined the top of the bed. Mokuba turned towards his brother and placed his right hand on Kaiba's leg, his fingers tightened.

"Nii-san…I think I…" Mokuba paused, "I-I know...I love you, Seto…"

Kaiba placed his hand in Mokuba's hair; he ran his fingers gently through his brother's hair. His fingers glided smoothly through each strand.

"…I love you too Mokuba. But we've said that before. I don't understand." Kaiba closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall as he waited for Mokuba to explain.

Mokuba quickly got to his knees. He sat next to Kaiba and moved his face closer to his brothers. Once again their lips were only inches apart.

"Nii-san!" Mokuba had another worried and frightful expression plastered across his face. He took Kaiba's face in his hands. "I…I love you more."

His brother smirked slyly as he closed his eyes.

"Mokuba…" He began. His voice was barely a whisper as he held his brother's face in his hands. Mokuba's grip on his face slowly dropped in defeat. "…Don't be so quick to be discouraged." He opened them again for a short moment.

Kaiba leaned closer to his brother's lips; gently he placed his lips against Mokuba's. Slowly his left hand moved to the middle of Mokuba's back; he leaned in slightly as his brother began to lean back on his hand. Mokuba placed his hands to Kaiba's face once more; he was inexperienced and quickly removed them again.

Mokuba could feel Kaiba's chuckle against his own lips. Kaiba moved his brother's hands around his neck again. Mokuba slowly closed his eyes as their kiss deepened. Kaiba's hands moved against Mokuba's sides; he leaned back slightly and kissed Mokuba's neck with gentle pecks.

He chuckled once more before he pulled back. His hand was still placed on Mokuba's side. He looked down at his brother.

"More like that?" The smirk was still plastered on his face; he stared intently into Mokuba's eyes. His brother was blushing madly; his face was almost unrecognizable.

"…Nii-san you…?"

Kaiba closed his eyes and placed his nose against his brother's again.

"Mokuba, I love you more than you know. You are mine. Forever." Kaiba's fingers gently moved against Mokuba's chest to the necklace that was wrapped around his neck. "…After all." He held Mokuba's necklace in his hand. "I gave you this for a reason. So I'd always be with you." He kissed his brother's forehead lightly.

'Nii-san…' Mokuba thought, "Isn't…Isn't this wrong…?"

"You shouldn't worry about what other people think, Mokuba…But…Since it is wrong in their eyes…" Kaiba traced from Mokuba's cheek to his chest.

"…Will you be wrong with me, forever Otou-san?" Once again his finger landed on the necklace around Mokuba's neck.

Mokuba wrapped his hands around the necklace that fell from Kaiba's neck. He brought the necklace to his lips. His blush lightened softly.

"…Forever Nii-san…"

Their fingers intertwined as they lay together on the bed. Both brothers closed their eyes softly. Kaiba placed his chin on Mokuba's head;   
Mokuba's chin was placed in the nook of Kaiba's collarbone. Their hands were wrapped in each other. Held together by their tight bond.

Forever with you…I shall be…

~ End


End file.
